User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXlX
16 ~ s The residents of Agni Reborn were surprised at what had happened to the good-natured immigrant in the inn. As a lowly immigrant, he was easily beneath the notice of the Emperor yet, somehow, he had been hired by the Emperor as a butler for his daughters. People he had talked to feared that he had been an agent of the Emperor searched for treasonous citizens but it was unpopular and was soon forgotten. They wondered what he had done to move up to such a high position. As a matter of fact, Chaos had done nothing really to gain the job, his predecessor was growing to old for the job. A quick visit had allowed Chaos to hypnotize the old man into recommending Chaos, who he now though of as his nephew. He now had quarters in the palace and answered to the younger daughters of the emperor. Chaos was serving the younger three their meal now. "Can I have more water Kade?" asked the eldest of the three. Chaos refilled her glass. "Of course Miss Rose. Would you like anything else Miss Violet?" Chaos asked. Violet shook her head. "Mister Kade?" Nightshade asked. "Yes Miss Nightshade? Did you need something?" Chaos asked the six year old princess. "Can I have more soup?" she asked. Her older sister Violet shook her head. She was ten years old, so not much older than Nightshade. Rose was eight years old. The three sisters shared slight resemblance to each other. Though they were different in many ways. Nightshade was the only one of the three to share her father's blond hair. Violet and Rose's hair were dark brown. All three had their father's caramel eyes however. "You already had a bowl Nightshade." Violet said. "But can't I have more? Please, Mister Kade?" Nightshade looked at him pleadingly. "A little more won't hurt your sister Miss Violet. I will get her a small bowl." Chaos said. Violet pouted a little. "Fine." she said. "Violet, be nice to Kade." Rose said. Violet continued to pout. Chaos walked down to the kitchen and picked up a small bowl of soup for Nightshade. He brought it back up and gave it to her. "Thank you Mister Kade." she said and started to eat. "Did Miss Rose or Miss Violet require anything else?" Chaos asked. "No thank you Kade. Once my sister has finished, we will return to our rooms." Rose said. "Of course Miss Rose." Chaos bowed and stepped away from where the sisters sat so they could talk privately. Not that it mattered, of course. Chaos's had better ears than his wolves. He wondered how they were doing with Winter. -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "Found a good place to got down to?" Winter asked Will. Will shook his head. "I saw a good spot just up ahead. We'll be there soon." Winter, Will, and Kajah continued up the path. Winter had de-summoned his other units so making it to the tunnel would be easier. Chaos's wolves had followed nimbly. They made it to part of the cliff where the path turned sharply. Winter clambered over the side of the cliff and climbed down the cliff face using the sides as grips. He made it down to a narrow ledge. Winter de-summoned Will and Kajah and shuffled across the ledge to the tunnel. Once he entered, he re-summoned his units. Immediately, Eze was looking around. "This place is cool!" Eze said. "And old." Hadaron said. "This way." Kajah said. They followed Kajah down the tunnel. Kajah chose the paths to take at every intersection. Finally, they reached a dead end. "We are right under the palace." Will said. "We need to cut our way in. Zellha?" Winter asked. Zellha held her hand out and her green energy blade formed. She cut upwards through the stone. "Be ready to catch the rock." she said. Darvanshel and Hadaron set down their weapons and grabbed the section Zellha was cutting out. They grunted when it came lose. Winter helped them set it down. "Let's go. Maxwell could be anywhere in the palace." Winter said. He climbed up through the hole. His units followed. Chaos's jumped up through the hole. Winter drew Revan. Then he thought of something. Chaos had taught him a few words in the ancient language. Lucky, Bolt, and Twitch seemed to respond to the ancient language. Winter kneeled by them. "Vren Creator Maxwell" Winter said. They looked at him curiously then stood up and began to sniff the ground. Lucky snorted and shook himself. Twitch and Bolt looked up and trotted over. They sniffed the ground and snorted. They looked at Winter expectantly. "I think they found a scent." Eze said. "Yes they did. Now let's go." Winter said. He and his units followed the three wolves through the palace. None of them knew what was to come. Category:Blog posts